poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Damocles
Mr. Damocles is the principal of Collège Françoise Dupont. In "The Dark Owl", after trying and failing to become a superhero and being humiliated by the media for it, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Dark Owl, an Owl-themed supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Mr. Damocles is a stout man with amber eyes. He has large, bushy black eyebrows, gray sideburns and beard, and a light gray mustache. He is bald on the top of his head. Civilian attire He wears a brown dress jacket with a white button-up undershirt, and he has a tie that is a lighter brown than his suit. His pants are a darker shade of brown than the jacket, and his shoes are brown loafers. As Dark Owl His eyes are round and yellow. His face is covered with a black mask, while there are brown circles with white edges around his eyes. The mask also includes two tuft-like points with brown tops that come out above his eyes and point backwards. His beard is brown, his mustache notably having tips sticking out, and two black vertical stripes go up it. He wears a black suit that includes brown covering and padding over his upper body, arms, and legs. The covering includes black or darker lines, and a brown symbol of an owl's face appears on the chest. Above his hips, he has a brown belt with two pockets towards his right side holding objects based on his symbol. He wears brown gloves that have two ridges each, brown boots with black soles, and a long cape that is black on the back and brown on the other side. The cape can also transform into a pair of wings that has a gray mantle along with several black feathers on either side of the wings. Personality Mr. Damocles is courteous and authoritative to an extent, but he tends to struggle a lot under pressure, especially when Mayor Bourgeois has preference to his daughter Chloé. He can be quite forgetful and stingy as well, not remembering who Juleka is when Marinette states that she missed the class photo and deciding to ignore her claims entirely when Chloé brings up the fact that he is paying Vincent, the photographer, by the hour. Despite his flaws, Mr. Damocles can feel concerned over the well being of others, such as when he questions Jagged Stone's decision to face the titular villain. He holds admiration and respect for Ladybug and Cat Noir, so much so that he attempts to become a superhero himself, desiring to help others under the secret identity "The Owl" and showing that he has a good heart and intentions. However, Mr. Damocles can be obtuse at times, not listening to Cat Noir and Ladybug when they urge him to stop his superhero antics so he won't endanger himself. After he is de-akumatized, he learns his lesson and decides to help out others by performing small deeds, without putting himself at risk. As Dark Owl, he is vengeful towards Ladybug and Cat Noir for accidentally humiliating him, and desires to do the same thing to them. He strives to be the only hero in Paris, aiming to get rid of Ladybug and Cat Noir to achieve his goal. Despite his plans and hostility towards the heroes, Dark Owl isn't needlessly evil, even chiding Ladybug and Cat Noir for believing he would really harm a kitten when his scenario is revealed to be a fake, and is still a man of his word, releasing the heroes from danger after they make the gesture of surrendering their Miraculouses. Trivia * He will appear in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''. Gallery Dark Owl Miraculous.png|As Dark Owl Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Supervillains Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Adults Category:Grey Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Humans Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Bosses Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Hair Characters Category:Characters who have a bald Category:Characters who have masks Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by JC Hyke Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Scarlet Akumatized Villains